


Prinxeity

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logicality - Fandom, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I just love these guys, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: I needed some cuteness and i was bored at work (don't tell the bosses) so here is how Princey and Anx get together





	

Anxiety was wedged into the corner of the couch, knees drawn up to his chest. The epitome of physical comfort, he smirked to himself as he scrolled through tumblr. Physical was the key word there as he attempted to distract himself from his thoughts which were, to put it mildly, uncomfortable. He glanced up at Prince who was sitting at the dining room table, polishing his katana and humming a happy tune that Anxiety didn’t recognize. Anx felt a stab of jealousy as he watched the man work. Though he may not have been as physically comfortable as Anxiety currently was in his warm soft ball, it was obvious that the inside of Prince’s head was very comfortable. 

“You’re staring.” Prince said in a light hearted, sing-song voice; not bothering to look up from his work.

“No I wasn’t” Anxiety said a bit to defensively. “I was just zoned out.”

“Sure.” The fanciful man said, his tone one of teasing disbelief. Anxiety rolled his eyes and settled deeper into the cushions before turning his attention back to his dash, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from straying to Roman’s face, so happy and concentrated at the same time.

Morality and Logic came into the room just then, on their way to the kitchen. Logic’s face was twisted up as he tried to make sense of Dad’s inane babbling. Anxiety would remind him that it was a hopeless endeavor, but it was much more entertaining to watch him get wound up. Dad made another terrible joke which caused Logic to throw his hands in the air and make a very frustrated sound before turning to the fridge. Morality turned and threw the other two a mischievous wink before launching into a set of even worse dad jokes. 

Prince and Anxiety shared a dumbfounded look. He had always assumed that Morality was just that oblivious, the idea that he was purposely rilling Logan up was near unimaginable. 

“Aw, don’t be mad at me.” Morality said to Logic’s backside. “Tell you what kiddo, let's make a couple sandwiches then we can watch a documentary of your choosing?” Logan visibly brightened at that.

 

“Aren’t they cute?” Prince asked once the room was empty again. 

Anxiety made a disgusted sound but that jealous feeling was niggling at him again.

“You know...we could be cute.” The other man continued. That actually made him snort, not even bothering to look up to see if Prince was serious. “I’m being sincere.”

Anxiety stared at Roman for a long time, a whirlwind had started in his head and each thought was worst than the last. “Look,” he started slowly, “I get not wanting to be alone, but that doesn't mean you should just pair up with whoevers around. There is someone out there for you.” the optimism felt unfamiliar on his tongue, but not necessarily false. He was sure that for someone like Prince there were a thousand someones. 

The other man sheathed his blade with a snort, Anxiety flinched away from the sound. “A) I’m not some lonely guy looking to hook up. B) You are not some lonely guys hook up, okay? And C)” there was a pause as Prince’s face shifted into a grin,” You’re my yang.” Then he gave him his best Charming Smile. The one that said ‘I know that was cheesy but you loved it anyways.’ Anxiety’s brain raced trying to figure out what was going on, his whole body was screaming “Danger!” However, Roman’s smile was gentle and sincere as he moved to sit in front of Anxiety on the couch. He placed one hand on Anxieties knee which was still drawn up towards his chest.

“Anxiety, do you remember that day we talked about Disney films?” Anx gave a wary nod. “You’ve been on my mind a lot since that day. I thought perhaps I had a missed judged you, and indeed I had. I have watched you closer the past few weeks, and all I can think about is talking to you again, seriously and deeply. I want to know you and understand you. I want you challenging my ideas and occasionally calling me out on my crap. Also I suspect you to be a fantastic cuddler. “ That last was said with a giant grin, but the longer Anxiety simply stared at him the more doubt crept into the others eyes. It was an expression he had never seen on the others face, it broke his, heart which was hammering against his ribs, but he still couldn’t force any words past his throat.

“I’m sorry, I know that's a lot all at once, but think about it will you?” With that Roman rose gracefully, placing a kiss atop his head before leaving the room. 

Now alone, wedged in the corner of the couch, Anxiety trembled struggling to believe what he’d heard, struggling to drown out the dark voices whose words were harsh and bitter. Could Thomas’ Dreams and Nightmares get along, coexist? Could they be a ...Dream Team? He thought channeling his inner dad. 

Maybe. 

Anxiety went looking for Roman, not sure what he would say to him and doing everything in his power not to think about. He focused on finding the other and reciting the lyrics to songs instead. The effect was wearing off, he needed to find the other quickly or the dark thought would win out and he’s just go home. Finally he spotted him, his white shirt and red sash barely visible in the dusk. He was seated on the top of a grassy hill, watching the fireflies come out. Anxiety walked up quietly behind him, heart thudding and hoping hard than he’d ever hoped that the Prince had ment each of his words. Roman looked up at him questioningly once he realized he was there, but once again his words were stuck in his throat. Instead he sat down next to the man, leaning his head against the broad shoulder and threading their hands together. All of the tension left Prince’s frame and he let out a small relieved sigh that Anx would have missed had he not been sitting so close. It made him smile a little, surely even Prince was not that god an actor?

Roman Kissed the top of his head again before leaning his own against it. “I’m not perfect. Much as it pains me to admit it.” 

Anxiety raised his head so he could give Prince as confused look. “I’m not perfect but I’m going to try, Anxiety I’m going to try so hard.” Before his stupid cloudy dark brain could catch up with him he leaned forward and kissed him.

“Me too.” He whispered.


End file.
